


that was quick

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Bokuto and Daichi meet in a Speed Dating event.





	that was quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathWolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> A story: So I answered a ship ask meme for BokuDai and one of the questions/imagines there was to think of a different meeting for the given ship. My mind went to speed dating AU. I was supposed to write it during Daichi rarepair week, but it didn't happen. 
> 
> Flash forward to 2018, Kath saw my tags on the BokuDai fanart I reblogged, and the rest was history. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, Kath! I hope you like it! :D

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bokuto asks, despite the excitement flowing through his whole being at that moment.

Kuroo puts a hand on his shoulder rather heavily. “Bro, between the two of us, I always have the best idea. Especially for jokes. And given that this is actually _my_ idea, then that must mean that it’s the best.”

Bokuto didn’t even bother analyzing the logic behind that statement, but now completely takes Kuroo’s word for it. Besides, it’s just a simple speed dating event, one that Kuroo had jokingly signed him up for.

It wasn’t exactly funny, might have been insulting at first, no matter how good the intention was, especially since Kuroo said that it’s the perfect way to score a date, given his short attention span about most things. But Bokuto found himself getting rather excited as the day of the event get nearer and nearer. And as apology for not telling him about it, Kuroo had volunteered to help him pick out his outfit and drop him off at the venue, because that’s what good bros, who played a joke on you, do.

Bokuto takes a deep breath and consciously had to stop himself from bouncing on his heels, and straightens out his plain white shirt and adjusts the sleeves of his denim jacket.

“All right, I’m ready!”

Kuroo slaps a hand on his back. “Good luck! Tell me everything later!” He leaves with a mock salute.

 

\----------

 

“Sugawara Koushi, this is a bad idea and you are a terrible friend,” Daichi hiss on the phone. He’s found himself a nice corner by the entrance of the venue where his going to be ex-best friend signed him for a speed dating event.

“ _And yet there you are,_ ” came the reply from the other side of the line.

“Because you told me that I just have to meet up with your friend and pick up something for you. I was being a good friend, unlike you.” Daichi is frowning heavily at the wall. It was fine for his friends to set him up sometimes. It’s completely a different matter altogether if they go around hiding it from him until the last minute.

“ _I am being a good friend. Besides, you wouldn’t have went there, if I actually told you what it’s about._ ”

“But-”

“ _Daichi, it’s been a while since you last dated. Just think of this as a good opportunity to get back to it. And don’t even think of leaving,_ ” Suga said in a haste, and Daichi wince, because he had been looking at door that moment, contemplating on leaving. How does Suga sense these things? “ _I know one of the organizers, and I would know if you really attended or not._ ”

Daichi closes his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose, then heavily sighs. “Fine. But only to get you off my back.”

He spends a few more minutes talking to Suga, before he hangs up. He’s not actually fine with it, but he’s not as against as he was earlier. He pushes his phone inside his jeans pocket, and fixes up his polo and cardigan, and with a last shrug, goes to enter the hall.

 

\----------

 

With a drink in one hand, a pen and scorecard on the other, and a sticker on his chest, bearing his name, Daichi finds himself standing rather awkwardly against the wall, as he listened to one of the organizers explain the mechanics of how Speed Dating works, his voice heard over the subdued background music.

Sans the technical aspects, such as how long each meeting takes, it isn’t much different from what Suga told him in a less sugarcoated manner, just a while ago. _Speed dating has the best of both worlds. You get to meet new people, and if you don’t like them enough, then it’s good because you won’t be forced to sit through the whole time with them._

And Daichi hates to admit it, but as usual, Suga is correct. But he won’t tell him that. He’s not holding out any hope that something can come out of this event. Besides, he doesn’t want to give Suga the satisfaction and the chance to gloat about it at him.

When the host gave the go signal for them to sit on a table, Daichi sips on his drink, and makes a beeline to the nearest one, polite smile plastered on his face.

 

\----------

 

Bokuto is with his third date for the day, when he caught sight of the most handsome guy he’s ever seen.

His current partner is, well, pretty. But weren’t the least bit entertaining. Bokuto usually prides himself with making people feel at ease with his presence, even after just meeting him for the first time, but it didn’t work well with this current one. So, with three minutes more to spare in the stilted ‘date’, he finds his attention wandering somewhere else.

And that’s when he saw him. Most Handsome Guy is sitting a few tables away from him, chatting amicably with his own date. Handsome Guy is made handsome by his short brown hair, and broad shoulders. He looks fine with that beige polo and blue cardigan that he has on, and Bokuto can’t take his eyes away from him.

He’s so fixated that he belatedly notice the bell ringing, and he change tables in a daze, not bothering to say goodbye to his partner, as he desperately tries to catch a glimpse of Handsome Guy and his name. His effort hadn’t been in vain, as he’s able to clearly make out the ‘Sawamura’, sticking on the guy’s chest.

But it wasn’t until after the fifth date, where there was a ten minute ‘mixer type’ socializing that he was able to make his move.

Sawamura’s by the bar, waiting for his drink when he approaches him. “So, how’s the most handsome guy in the room feeling right now?”

 

\----------

 

Daichi is surprised to find a guy leaning against the counter beside him, and wait… has he heard him correctly? He looks behind him, to make sure, but he’s the only one there. He looks back at the guy and studies him, from his weird, black and white hair that are standing in twin tips on his head, to his bright golden eyes, and dazzling smile. It reminds Daichi of an owl, but a very good looking one. He shamelessly drags his eyes over the guy- Bokuto, now that he’s read the name on the tag, and finds the casual shirt and denim jacket get up working to this guy’s advantage.

He looks up and meets Bokuto’s eyes again, but he really doesn’t know how to respond to the question, and so he says the first thing that comes to mind. “I don’t know.” He shrugs. “How are you doing?”

Daichi sees the shock flit over Bokuto’s face, before his smile stretches out into a wide grin, one that Daichi finds infectious, as he finds himself doing the same.

“Well, better, now that we’re talking. I’m Bokuto, by the way,” he says, lifting his denim jacket, showing off his name tag.

“I’m Sawamura.”

“So...”

“So…?”

“I don’t feel like going through the rest of the dates anymore. I found something more interesting. It would be rude of me to keep doing this, if I’m just going to be distracted by you, after all.”

The bartender saves Daichi from replying immediately, when his drink was delivered to him. Daichi may be dense, but this Bokuto guy isn’t ashamed to make his intentions known, that Daichi could tell what he’s not actually saying. He actually thinks the same. While the people he’s met so far are nice, none of them actually sparked his interest. Bokuto, who just went ahead and came into his space like a whirlwind, is the most interesting person he’s met.

Besides, he tells himself. Bokuto’s logic is sound.

“And we wouldn’t want that, right?” Daichi sips on his drink, but looks over it, gauging Bokuto’s reaction.

“Right.”

Daichi puts down his glass, and pretends to think. “Well, leaving would be the most polite thing to do.”

“Exactly.” Bokuto nods sagely at him, and Daichi doesn’t bother stifling a snicker, because while not bad, it looks somehow comical when Bokuto does it.

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

Bokuto grins at him. Daichi grins back, as he thinks, _well, that was quick_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
